


Sleepover Laughter and 4AM comforts

by TheWriterOfThings



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterOfThings/pseuds/TheWriterOfThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sneaks off during a movie and runs into Lydia and Isaac, stuff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Laughter and 4AM comforts

Derek glanced over at Stiles, who was whispering to Scott and Parrish, god knows why. It was probably something about the movie they were watching, he hadn't been concentrating. Derek remembered something about a girl jumping off a waterfall and big ships and now there was a blond guy on the screen racing after the girl singing something about colours and wind. He shook his head and pushed himself off the ground, and moved out of Malia and Kira's way and glanced back at Stiles. Rolling his eyes when his boyfriend didn't even realise that he wasn't there anymore, he walked towards the light coming from the kitchen, pushing down the pang of jealousy in his stomach. Derek Hale does not get jealous, especially of his boyfriends best friend and other friends boyfriend. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he walked through the doorway, stopping short when he saw Isaac and Lydia on opposite sides of the kitchen.  
"I... uh. Sorry, I'll go" Derek turned to go when Lydia stopped him.  
"It's fine, come join us" She said  
"Yeah, I don't like Pocahontas and I was wondering when you were going to come and join us, you looked bored" Isaac said, fiddling with the scarf hanging around his neck. It wasn't particularly cold but tonight was pretty cold for early fall.  
"I've seen that movie so many times with Parrish that we both know it off by heart, but he's talking with Scott and Stiles and it wasn't fun this time" Derek didn't need Lydia to be a part of the pack to know that she was feeling the same way as him and Isaac. Jealous of each others boyfriends.   
"Is there any coffee?" Derek asked, stretching his neck out and glancing around the room. Isaac passed him a mug while Lydia fired up her coffee machine. They stood there, leaning against the benches, sipping coffee while the sounds of the movie drifted softly through the open door.  
"What do you think their talking about?" Isaac asked after a few moments of silence.  
"No idea, Lydia?" Derek shrugged  
"I'm a banshee, I hear people dying, not what they're talking about during a movie" She said, shooting him a look that was halfway between a glare and a smile. He raised in hands in surrender.  
"Hey do you remember - no hear me out" Isaac started, pointing at Derek when the other werewolf shot him a look. "Remember when Scott and Stiles got picked up by Parrish for trespassing on a murder scene and he ended up locking himself in the cell with them?" Isaac smirked at the other two, knowing that the look in Derek's eye meant that he remembered.  
"Wait was that before or after Parrish caught them with the fake blood on Halloween?" Lydia asked, and the three of them shared a look that probably meant trouble

~ ONE HOUR LATER

Scott and Stiles pushed themselves up off the floor, before helping Parrish up. The three of them had been talking about pulling off a Halloween prank, without getting arrested.   
"Where's Lydia?" Parrish asked as he stretched his arms above his head.  
"She's in the kitchen, with Derek and Isaac" Malia yawned as she spoke, almost falling asleep on Kira's shoulder. The three guys shrugged, and walked to the kitchen. They heard the laughter before they saw their respective partners, and they looked at each other in confusion.  
"Okay okay okay, stop my sides hurt!" Lydia gasped for breath as Parrish walked through the door. He stopped suddenly which caused Scott to bump into his back, and Stiles into Scott.  
"What the hell?" Stiles asked, taking in the scene in front of him. Lydia was clutching her sides, leaning against the fridge, Isaac was wiping tears from his eyes, still giggling and trying to look anywhere but the other people in the room. Derek had one hand on the bench, trying to catch his breath as tears run down his face. He must have bent over to much, or his hand slipped when he pushed himself off the bench when he saw Stiles, but his arm slipped and he fell over, landing in a crouch with his head against the cupboards. It took all of three seconds for both Lydia and Isaac to start laughing again, and the trio in the doorway looked on in confusion as Derek started laughing with them.  
"Are you guys okay?" Parrish asked, walking over to Lydia and putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, leaning her head against his chest as she got her laughter under control.  
"Why'd you disappear halfway through the movie?" Stiles asked as he offered his boyfriend a hand, which was taken gratefully. Derek slipped his arm around Stiles's waist, still grinning as Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder.  
"Got bored, besides, I had more fun in here anyway" Derek shrugged, flashing a look at Isaac and then at Lydia.  
"You guys weren't... y'know" Scott asked, leaning against the bench, shoulder to shoulder with Isaac. He nudged Isaac as he spoke, which caused his boyfriend to grin.  
"Doing anything explicit? Nah, you know you're the only one for me Scott" Isaac kissed Scott on the cheek, which got Scott smiling like he'd just been told he was the prettiest girl again.  
"Just swapping stories about our darling boyfriends, nothing to worry about" Lydia grinned, patting Parrish's shoulder with one hand, the other around his waist.  
"Oh?" He asked, an eyebrow raised questioningly.  
"Oh" She nodded, smiling sweetly at him. "Nothing bad Par, all good things"   
"Sure" Lydia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before giving him a kiss.   
"You guys are staying over tonight, right?" She asked them as Malia and Kira walked through the door. She grinned as she got a chorus of 'yes' from her friends, and directed them to their respective rooms. "I don't care what you do, just don't rip or break anything if you end up having crazy werewolf sex" She yelled down the hallway as she pulled Parrish into her room.  
"Do you not trust us?" Stiles yelled back, and she grinned before shutting the door.

~ 4AM THE NEXT MORNING

Lydia woke with a start, heart hammering and breathing hard. She glanced over at Parrish, who was still fast asleep.  
"God you're cute when you sleep" She said, giving him a small kiss on the forehead before slipping out of bed. She put her slippers on before leaving the room, walking down the hallway, then the stairs until she got to the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water and was too distracted by the memory of her dream to notice the people behind her.  
"Are you okay?" Isaac asked, causing Lydia to jump and almost drop the glass.  
"Don't DO that!" Lydia yelled, punching his chest. He didn't move an inch.  
"Sorry. I just, I heard you leave your room and I wanted to check and make sure that you were okay" She smiled at him.  
"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream" She lied, looking down at the glass.  
"You're lying" Both Isaac and Lydia looked up as Derek's voice came from the doorway. He nodded towards the lounge. "Come on. Isaac, get a couple of blankets will you?" Isaac nodded, and the three of them settled down on the couch, wrapped up in blankets.  
"What happened?" Derek asked, skipping straight to business. "I know that look, and I know that your dreams scare you, and thats okay. It helps to talk about it, I know" Derek put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.   
"I don't remember most of it but Scott, and Stiles, Malia and Kira, and... and you two and Parrish" She took a deep breath as her eyes watered, and Isaac slid an arm around her shoulder.  
"It's okay" He said, and she leant into him. If it had been any other time it would have been awkward, but she felt closer to both Isaac and Derek after what happened in the kitchen.  
"There was blood on my hands, and I was trying to wake Parrish up but he wouldn't and I tried to get Stiles to move but nothing happened. I did the same with Scott and Malia and Kira but nothing happened and my hands were shaking and it was dark and when I went to you two, you... you were breathing, but you just looked at me" She glanced at Derek as she spoke, and he nodded encouragingly. "Derek, you just looked at me then turned your head and when I tried to get you to move you weren't and I couldn't find a pulse so I tried you Isaac and you were still breathing and awake and you kept whispering something and I couldn't hear you. And then..." She paused, not sure what to say.  
"And then?" Isaac nudged her a little, knowing it would help to talk about it.  
"And then I heard you. You said my name and you said it was my fault. My fault that our friends were dead because I wasn't doing enough to help and I was too late and then you didn't say anything else and I checked everyone again and I couldn't do anything to save you and I'm so sorry" Tears were falling freely down her cheeks and she buried her face in her blanket. Isaac rubbed her back while Derek took her hands, rubbing his thumbs in circles on the back of them, telling her to 'shh' and that it was okay.  
"We're all still here, we're all still alive. I checked on Kira and Malia before I came down, they're very much alive.." Derek's words got a small laugh out of Lydia. "Stiles almost wouldn't let me get up he sleep grips me so tight, and I'm sure you checked up on Parrish before you came down here"  
"Scott is snoring the night away upstairs, and both of us are here with you. It's okay" Isaac said. "And if anything like that did happen, I would never, EVER blame you okay?" Lydia nodded, sniffling as she looked from Isaac to Derek to her hands.  
"I know. It's just, I haven't had a dream like that in months. I didn't mean to wake you guys up or worry you" She said, and Derek poked her lightly in the arm.  
"I always worry about you guys. Even Parrish. You know I'll always be there helping when you need me" He said, which made her smile.  
"Yeah, and your in the pack, so you know we'll all come running when you need us" Isaac said, arm still around her shoulder. She rested her head against his arm.  
"Thank you. Do you, uh, mind if we talk about something else. I need a distraction" She said.  
"My boyfriends cuter than yours" Derek mumbled.  
"What did you say? Stiles is cute but you haven't seen Parrish-asleep-in-bed cute" Lydia's head shot up, turning quickly to face Derek.  
"Uh uh. Scotts little dorky smile when someone tells him he's cute is adorable. I will fight you on this" Isaac said, which set off a debate about whose boyfriend was cuter which went on for an hour before they all got sleepy again and fell asleep, Lydia's head resting on Isaacs chest while her legs were draped over Derek. Both of the boys had their arms around Lydia protectively. Malia was the first to find them like that, snapping a couple of photos before going and getting Kira and the other boys.  
"Should we wake them up?" Kira asked, smiling softly at her friends.  
"Nah. Let's just make breakfast. Isaac will smell the food once it's cooked and they'll be awake" Scott said, planting a small kiss on his boyfriends forehead.  
"What do you think they were doing down here?" Parrish asked, frowning a little.  
"Nothing explicit, they didn't cheat" Kira said.  
"Lydia woke up in the middle of the night, Isaac and Derek must have heard her and come down to check on her" Malia asked, arm snaking around Kira's waist.  
"Wait how do you know? I would have noticed my boyfriend sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night" Stiles said, walking into the kitchen. Kira blushed as Malia grinned,  
"Now that, is a very good question" Malia said, kissing Kira on the cheek. Isaac, Derek and Lydia heard their friends in the kitchen, but they didn't move. Instead, they chose to stay on the couch, whispering about their dorks of boyfriends and planning for a triple date for coffee.


End file.
